


James "Bucky" Barnes: headcanon archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, all marvel - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, headcanons, most set after Bucky wakes up after his cryo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for my headcanons for Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Imagine befriending Bucky.

  * Meeting someone right after you’re being woken up and thrown into a battle is not a perfect start, but neither you or Bucky had a say in that.
  * You’ve bonded a lot during the battle, having saved each other’s asses a few times.
  * Bucky wasn’t a particularly trusting person but appreciated a strong personality and rational thinking. What he didn’t appreciate was sarcastic humor and ironic snapping, but you’ve decided to work on that. He didn’t know what memes were either, so you’ve had plenty of work.
  * Once things calmed down a little, everyone was still busy, so it happened to be your duty to show Bucky around and show him what the present looks like. He was rather curious, although rarely asked questions, preferring to just observe things thoroughly and try to understand them on his own first.
  * He didn’t speak a lot, which wasn’t a good sign, so to prevent him from closing in a shell again, you’ve decided to just push his buttons to get any reaction. Steve wasn’t happy with your ideas, but after watching Bucky scolding you after finding out you put stickers or magnets on the back of his arm, he changed his mind.
  * Watching TV could be a lot of fun, especially if you did it with people who don’t understand popculture references. Vision often joins in, probably trying to help Bucky accommodate. You didn’t care about his reasons as long as you and Wanda could have fun behind their backs.
  * After some time, Bucky got used to your presence and felt more relaxed around you. Maybe he still didn’t open up, but it was a good start, right?
  * Knowing where the closest gyms or shooting ranges were came in handy. Tired Bucky was a calm Bucky.
  * He didn’t feel comfortable around strangers outside, so you didn’t push him unless he asked to go to gym himself. He really appreciated that.
  * Bucky is very perceptive and notices small changes in your mood. He doesn’t adress them directly, but he would definitely steal for you that super-delicious chocolate Stark talked about once and locked in his room.
  * He’d ask to be in the same team as you, of course just because you’ve trained with him for so long and got to knew each other’s reflexes. Even Steve lies better.




	2. Bucky headcanons: sleep.

  * Bucky doesn’t sleep well, even months after he cut all his ties to HYDRA. He knows they will never lay their hands on him again, but when his mind drifts away into sleep, his walls come down and make him jolt suddenly, sure he has just heard someone try to break into his room.
  * That’s why he always makes sure there is at least a little bit of light present all the time.
  * The night is a difficult time for him, because the silence around makes every noise a hundred times louder and unexpected. When he cannot sleep at all, Bucky often joins someone he knows is awake till late hours, maybe helping Shuri or Tony in the lab. He is really strong, but doesn’t know a lot when it comes to science, so he usually just sits there, enjoying the presence of another person. It makes him relax a bit and forget about the raging anxiety.
  * He often works out at that time, hoping he’ll sleep easier if he gets tired. With his supersoldier stamina though, it takes him a while.
  * Bucky enjoys reading. He’s pretty sure the last time he had a book in his hands was back in the war days, a lifetime ago.
  * He doesn’t like blankets. He’d love to just cover himself in a tone of them, but can’t stop thinking how difficult it would be to get up if something unexpected happened and how much they would slow him down. He also gets sweaty and wakes up a trillion times every time he hears even a mild noise.
  * Bucky’s mind drifts to the worst memories once he can’t control it. It makes him relive being trapped, brainwashed, literally dragged to one of the countless HYDRA bases. He wonders what he was made to do. He remembers some of his missions and he always writes down every scrap he remembers, but at the same time he doesn’t want to know everything. He doesn’t want to be a monster again.
  * He always keeps a bottle of water beside his bed. The emptys often pile up when he forgets to throw them out.
  * He often forgets where he is or what day it is and it takes him a few minutes every morning to recollect who he is.




	3. Bucky Barnes fluff alphabet: A, B, D, E, H

**A ctivities** \- What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

  * Watching movies is definitely one of Bucky’s favorite activities.
  * He can learn more about the world and how it’s changed, while still having a good time and still enjoy your presence. He likes to cuddle with you under a few warm blankets, in a room where no one will disturb you.
  * Snacks are a must.
  * He got into the games very quickly.



**B eauty** \- What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

  * Your focus, no matter what’s it on.
  * Bucky admires how focused you can be and how it seems to sharpen your features and makes you draw out some inner strength.



**D reams** \- How do they picture their future with their s/o?

  * Bucky tries not to think about the future too much. He doesn’t have a good history with plans, which makes him aware of how easily everything can change.
  * He wishes you could stay with him forever, no matter where. He wants to protect you from any danger possible, or at least get away from any threats and to forget about fight.
  * What he wishes to have more of, is time and peace. There are times when Bucky feels as tired as the 100 year old man he’s supposed to be. All of his life seems spent on a battlefield.



**E qual** \- Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

  * Bucky would be rather passive most of the time, letting his s/o choose. He wouldn’t have a problem with that at all.



**H onesty** \- Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?

  * No new secrets.
  * Bucky may still have some old ones, which he wouldn’t like to share, but he’s adamant to hide nothing more from you.
  * There are days when he wants to forget about his past completely and wishes it could be wiped out as easily as it was from his mind.
  * Bucky wouldn’t want to share what’s been bothering him, because the last thing he wants is to burden you with his own issues. You already know a lot about him, so you understand his limits, which he appreciates a lot.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can find me on AO3 or silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
